


Not Gonna Get Us

by TsubaruKimimori, unicornholly



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-06
Updated: 2013-09-06
Packaged: 2017-12-25 18:58:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/956550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsubaruKimimori/pseuds/TsubaruKimimori, https://archiveofourown.org/users/unicornholly/pseuds/unicornholly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Subaru and Hokuto are in high school, Subaru's dating Seishirou whose in University studying to be a doctor. Then theres Fuuma and Kamui,in grade school. written with my BETA. Remember AU so slightly OOC seisub and slight fuukam later and mentions of Hokuto/Kakyou</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Gonna Get Us

"Good morning I wake you? I had an early morning class."

"No. I woke up earlier and couldn't go back to sleep. How was your class?"

"Quite boring. It would've been better if people shut up. Oh, and I'll be able to pick you up today so you don't have to walk"

"I'm sorry….O-okay. Th-thank you Seishirou-san!"

"You're welcome dear."

~#~

The rain had started when Seishirou turned his black Mercedes onto the street where Subaru's school was. He glanced at his watch; his little brother was out of school in about fifteen minutes. He mused to himself that Subaru was probably fumbling with his bag with his sister.

"Come on Subaru, it's raining and I don't have my umbrella, my nice boots are going to be ruined."

"I know Hokuto, I'm coming!" Subaru was trying to fit his last textbook in his bag. "And Seishirou-san is picking us up; he's probably already here if you want to go."

"Ohohoho Subaru, your honey's picking you up. Sure I'll come, I like Sei-chan. Oh, do you think he'll pick up Kamui too?"

Subaru blushed. "Probably...I just hope he doesn't think I'm taking advantage of him..."

"Pfft no, Sei-chan bends at will for you. Surprised you don't have a ring on your finger yet."

Subaru's blush worsened. "Hokuto! Let's just go already, I finally got my textbook in..."

"Let's go then," Hokuto used her bag as an umbrella. "HI SEI-CHAN!"

The older male had come out to meet the twins with umbrella in hand. "Hello Hokuto-chan," Amber eyes rested instead on the boy in back of Hokuto."Hello Subaru-kun."

"Hello Seishirou-san, sorry I made you wait..." Subaru blushed again. "But...um...W-would you mind picking up our little brother Kamui from his school as well? S-sorry that I'm bothering you about it...It's just that h-he's still young, and I don't want him walking home alone..."

"I don't mind at all Subaru-kun, what school is he at?"

"He goes to Tomoeda Elementary. It's just a few blocks from here."

Seishirou raised an eyebrow, that was where Fuuma went. "It's no problem; I have someone I need to pick up there as well. Get in."

Subaru blinked. "Thank you Seishirou-san, but you do? W-who?" Subaru couldn't remember Seishirou mentioning any younger siblings...

Once Subaru was seated in the front seat and Hokuto in the back, Seishirou got into the driver's seat.

"Ohohoho Sei-chan! Do you have a child you need to pick up at the school?"

"Let's just say I'm picking up a pain-in-the-ass mistake whose own mother regrets him so she leaves it on me, of course."

"S-so you do have a child?" How old was Seishirou's son? How was he still going to college? Why hadn't he just gone ahead and told him that he was a single dad? Subaru didn't mind, he was just wondering why Seishirou hadn't told him...

"Why all the questions Subaru-kun? Would you leave me if I said yes?" He pulled up in front of the school.

Subaru blushed. "N-no! I-I'm just wondering why you wouldn't tell me! I-I-I don't mind, r-really!"

Hokuto interjected into the conversation. "I hate to break this up, but Subaru, it's Kamui and he's walking with a friend, is he going to know where we are?"

She was cut off when the back door opened and the boy Kamui was with led Kamui inside before crawling in himself. "Seishirou you had to bring your BOYFRIEND with you? Why are you picking me up? Where's Mom? Can you bring my friend Kamui home please?"

"For that jibe normally I'd say no, but it just so happens your friend is Subaru-kun's little brother," A pause as he started the car. "Subaru-kun, meet the annoyance that's driven me crazy for the past seven years of my life. Fuuma this is Subaru-kun, Subaru-san to you. You have Hokuto-chan in the back with you."

"Hi Kamui. Hello Fuuma-san, it's nice to meet you," Subaru paused briefly, letting Fuuma's age sink in. "...Wait, Seishirou-san, you had a kid when you were seventeen?!" Wasn't that sort of...young?

"EW HE'S NOT MY DAD! HE'S MY ANNOYING BIG BROTHER! HE'S MEAN AND ANNOYING!"

"Remind me who picks you up? Who's been late to classes to pick you up?"

Subaru blushed bright red before burying his head in his hands. "SEISHIROU-SAN! You didn't tell me he was your brother! I'm sorry Fuuma-san!"

"I try to forget he exists most days and he's only my half brother. Still a pain in the royal-" He stopped himself. "So, want to come by our place, Subaru-kun?"

"Y-you had me thinking he was your son though, and now I feel bad, and he can't be that bad, Kamui is clearly friends with him, and I was starting to get concerned because he still hadn't mentioned becoming friends with anyone yet, and regardless he is family! I-I guess I could if Hokuto and Kamui don't mind...it's up to them though. But I thought you had a class a little later today?"

"I don't have class later Subaru-kun. I'm free."

"Ohohohoho, TO SEI-CHAN'S PLACE!"

"Kamui do you want to come over? I can show you my new game!"

Kamui smiled. "Sure! Which one did you get?"

Subaru smiled as well. "Okay. Sure then Seishirou-san."

"I got Super Smash Brothers! Seishirou's a party pooper and won't play."

"Excuse me for studying to make an honest living."

"But Smash Brothers is awesome! How can you not at least take a break for it?"

"Because I'm studying to be a doctor and that's more important."

"So you study constantly except to sleep? Then how come Subaru and Hokuto can come over? Are you going to be studying then?"

"Kamui, don't bother Seishirou-san. It takes a lot of work to become a doctor, though Seishirou-san probably does already have most of what he needs memorized."

"Thank you Subaru-kun, although now I see why your baby brother is drawn to mine," He paused. "I'm not a big gamer person, and I take breaks to make time for my beautiful Subaru-kun."

Subaru blushed slightly.

Kamui pouted. "Why should I Subaru? And you could still take time for a two minute round with him once in a while. He's family. Subaru and Hokuto aren't big gamers either and they still take time to play with me and help me with homework."

"I help the pain with his homework too. I watch him more than his own mother does. I just don't feel like beating him so badly he whines about it for months on end."

"I thought you just said you weren't a big gamer. If you aren't, and Fuuma's played it more and knows the controls, how would you beat him?" Kamui really was getting annoyed by Subaru's boyfriend. How he tolerated him, Kamui didn't know, how Fuuma did was an even bigger question.

"I'm not, but I'm a fast learner."

Fuuma leaned over in his seat. "Kamui, you don't want to annoy my big brother, he has little to no patience, unless your name is Subaru-san."

Kamui pouted more before leaning over to whisper to Fuuma. "How do you stand him?"

Fuuma shrugged. "What he says is true; he takes care of me more than Mommy does. Brings me to school, picks me up, and makes me breakfast, lunch, and dinner. Daddy's been away on a trip, Nii-san says he's never coming home."

Kamui frowned and looked down. "I'm sorry..."

Subaru glanced at Seishirou, having heard what Fuuma had said and decided to talk to him about it later.

"Don't worry about it. Just say you'll be my friend," The car came to a stop. "YAY! KAMUI, THIS IS WHERE I LIVE."

"Yes indeed, Subaru-kun, you may want to alert your big sister."

Kamui smiled. "Of course I'll be your friend, we already are, aren't we?" Kamui looked at Fuuma's house. "Wow, it's so pretty!"

Subaru nodded and turned around to poke Hokuto. "Hokuto, we're here. Turn off your iPod."

"Eh? Oh wow! Sei-chan, your place is huge! I'll have to pause my Sei-chan and Subaru Are Meant To Be playlist so I can admire the beauty of it!"

Subaru blushed. "Y-y-your what!? Hokuto!"

A soft chuckle from Subaru's left and a warm hand on his head. "Seems your sister supports us together Subaru-kun, let's go inside, hmm?"

"O-okay...Sure Seishirou-san."

He led the way into the house discarding keys on the table. "Hmm, Fuuma, Mother's not home but into the kitchen to do your homework, then you can play your game with Kamui. Hokuto-chan, you're free to keep them company if you like, as for you Subaru-kun, come with me."

"So your brother's like Subaru and Hokuto as far as getting homework done first...Glad we don't have a lot to do."

Subaru blinked but followed Seishirou. "Okay Seishirou-san."

"Yes, unfortunately."

Hokuto giggled as she sat to watch the two younger boys do their homework.

Seishirou led Subaru to his bedroom. He threw his bag on his desk before flopping down on his bed. "You're free to join me, Subaru-kun."

Subaru set his bag down then sat on the bed by Seishirou's head and started petting his head. "Seishirou-san? I have a question...something Fuuma-san said bothered me..."

The older male sighed as Subaru's hand touched his head. "And what is that Subaru-kun?"

"...Kamui had asked him something, and I guess you were focusing on driving, Hokuto had her iPod on. Anyways, he replied basically that you took care of him significantly more than your mother does...and that your father's been on a trip but you say he won't come back...What did he mean by that and...Are you both doing alright?"

"My mother and father are divorced, have been for a long time, Fuuma was too young to understand, so the story was Dad went on a trip, never to return. My mother is..." Seishirou paused; did he really want Subaru to know this? "My mother is a government assassin Subaru-kun, no doubt she killed my father, and my stepfather walked out on her. That leaves me to take care of my baby brother. Yes we're alright. Thanks to you anyways."

"I'm sorry," Subaru paused to kiss Seishirou's forehead. "I'm glad you're alright though." While learning that Seishirou's mother was a government assassin wasn't exactly pleasant, he didn't mind as long as she was stable.

"Don't apologize for things you can't control Subaru-kun." He shifted on his bed to pull the teen into a sweet, but deep kiss.

Subaru blushed at the sudden kiss but relaxed against Seishirou. Feeling Subaru relax against him, he pulled the smaller man closer to him as they wrapped his arms around Seishirou's neck and sighed.

It was taking all of the older male's willpower to not strip his boyfriend naked. He kept reminding himself that not only was his little brother downstairs, so was Subaru's little brother and twin. Strong hands found their way to Subaru's hips and finally Seishirou let the kiss break resting his forehead against Subaru's to catch his breath.

Subaru blushed but tightened his arms around the elder's neck.

When Seishirou finally spoke it was in a low, lust-filled whisper. "One day I'm going to drop Fuuma at your house to play with Kamui with Hokuto-chan babysitting, then I'm going to bring you back here Subaru-kun and show you the time of your life."

Subaru's blush worsened and he flailed, resulting in him falling off the bed. "Seishirou-san!"

Amused laughter as he leaned over the edge of his bed. "Yes dear?" A brief pause as amber eyes looked down on the male. "Are you alright?"

"Y-You...I-I'm fine Seishirou-san..." Subaru stuttered as he slowly sat up

"Glad to hear it, but why on earth did you fall off Subaru-kun?"

"Y-you-your comment..." Subaru could feel his blush coming back.

"Oh?" Amused he propped himself on his elbows. "It's a natural thing Subaru-kun; really, many of my classmates have children already. Everyone wonders when I'm going to get you in bed," Another amused laugh. "Of course I tell them it's none of their business, can't stop school gossip though."

Subaru's eyes widened as his face turned neon red. "WH-WHAT!? W-what do you mean EVERYONE!?"

"Everyone in a few of my classes, they know I'm dating you; some of them think you're a girl though. Don't worry, I always assure them you're a boy and mine," With a smirk he added, "I also tell them that I may just pick up my mother's trade if they try anything."

"H-how did they find out in the first place!? And while I'm flattered Seishirou-san, I can defend myself you know. And I highly doubt any of them would want to date me, and I don't want to be with them anyways!"

"Oh I may have mentioned in passing that I was seeing someone. Have to say something to the girls that approach me don't I? I know you can, but I take pride in protecting what's mine," Amber eyes widened at Subaru's last comment. "How would you know? You've never met them. You're still so young."

Subaru had finally gotten back into Seishirou's bed and rested his head in the crook of Seishirou's neck. "...Because. I just do...I'm yours and you're mine...Some people meet the ones they love at my age or younger, some when they're older...I'm happy with you and that's all I need. I don't have to meet them, some of them probably are nice, I wouldn't mind being friends with them, but that's it."

"So possessive Subaru-kun," He paused briefly to kiss Subaru's head. "I like it."

Subaru blushed slightly. "S-so are you..."

"Hmm," He paused again to wrap a possessive arm around Subaru. "True, but it's expected of me, you're so calm and peaceful."

Subaru snuggled against him more. "It's because you're the first person I can really call mine...Mostly everything Hokuto and I shared, and Hokuto and Kamui are my siblings, but Hokuto has Kakyou-san, and Kamui will fall in love someday too. You're my boyfriend and while I don't have your entire attention, I don't need it, I just want to know that part of you is only for me, just like part of my heart is only yours..."

"Who says you don't have my entire attention Subaru-kun?" At the mention of love, amber eyes widened. "Wait…you love me?"

Subaru blushed and buried his head in Seishirou's chest. "...Your family gets some of your attention, school does, and even my family gets a bit, which is fine." He wasn't going to comment about loving Seishirou, though he definitely did.

"Family huh? Not much of one. My father's long since gone and my mother is rarely home. School is just a requirement if I ever plan on being successful in life and as for your family, well they're related to you, now aren't they? Now stop avoiding the question."

"Fuuma. He's your family," Subaru's blush darkened. "...Y-yes….I do...I-i-it doesn't bother you, does it?"

"Oh, that pain. He drives me nuts," A soft smile tugged at his lips as he gazed down at Subaru with amber eyes. "No, why would it bother me Subaru-kun?"

Subaru looked up briefly at Seishirou before ducking his head again. "I-I-I don't know...I was just scared it might..."

"Having dreams about a different me maybe Subaru-kun? You needn't be afraid of me. Besides," He propped Subaru up by his chin. "I just may love you too."

Subaru blushed again as he was made to look into Seishirou's eyes. "N-no...a-and d-do you?"

"Well I need you in my life I know that, and you're one of the only people I'm nice to, is that what love is?"

Subaru's cheeks darkened as he nodded a bit. "I-I think that counts..."

"Well then, I guess one could say I love you then, Subaru-kun." Grinning at Subaru's flushed cheeks, he leaned in and kissed the teenager again.

Subaru smiled as he kissed back, lightly grasping Seishirou's shirt. Strong hands found Subaru's hips as the kiss intensified just a bit. Subaru let out a quiet moan and gripped Seishirou's shirt tighter. A low groan escaped the older male's lips as well, once again proving Subaru was special. Only he could get these reactions out of Seishirou.

Subaru moved his arms around Seishirou's neck and gently tried to pull Seishirou over him, letting out a small whimper. He knew they shouldn't be doing this with their siblings here, but...

Unlike Subaru, Seishirou couldn't care less about his little brother and Subaru's siblings being downstairs. He let Subaru pull him, still not breaking the kiss.

With Seishirou moving over him, Subaru let a happy moan into the kiss, starting to get more lost in it and Seishirou. He wasn't caring about much else around them now, which seemed to be a typical effect Seishirou had on him. Perhaps their talk about possession earlier had sparked something inside of Subaru. Whatever had happened, the older teen wasn't going to complain about it. He rolled his hips slightly into the younger male's before finally breaking the kiss to catch their breath.

Subaru let out a breathy moan as the kiss was broken. "S-Seishirou-san..."

"Yes Subaru-kun?" Amber met emerald as he pressed his forehead against the teenager's.

Subaru blushed slightly. "I..." Was he really going to be brave enough to say it? With their siblings here?

"You what?" His nose bumped softly against Subaru's. He had a feeling what the teen wanted, but Seishirou was Seishirou. He wanted to hear Subaru say it.

Subaru blushed darker and tightened his grip around Seishirou's neck. "I...W-would you...m-make love to me?"

Amber eyes widened in surprise, he couldn't believe Subaru had actually asked and with his twin and little brother here. Granted their little brothers would probably totter off to Fuuma's room to play the stupid game, but Hokuto was a problem. Not that Seishirou hadn't planned for this, his door was locked; but clearly Subaru was in a rare mood. A smirk formed on his lips. "If that's what you wish, Subaru-kun."

Subaru nodded slightly. "I-it is Seishirou-san."

"You've changed, Subaru-kun. You don't care about our siblings downstairs?"

Subaru's cheeks were still bright red and he turned his head to the side some. "I-I do, b-but Kamui and Fuuma will probably make Hokuto play with them...s-so i-it's fine..."

A smirk. "Then you're still going to have to be quieter than normal, Fuuma's room is down the hall." He didn't speak anymore; he instead attached his mouth to Subaru's neck and started to suck softly.

Subaru let out a quiet moan. "O-okay."

He pulled away after leaving a mark on Subaru's neck. "Well looks like Subaru-kun will have to wear turtlenecks under his uniform for a while." A soft chuckle as Subaru's blazer slid down his shoulders before a pair of talented hands went to his tie.

Subaru sighed a little, then shyly reached up to start unbuttoning Seishirou's jacket. "Th-that's fine, Seishirou-san."

He chuckled as he started undoing Subaru's shirt buttons. "Now I know you've been changed by me."

"O-of course I have been..."

"As I said earlier, I like it." He slid Subaru's shirt off and slid his hands down the teen's pale white chest, pausing to run his thumbs over the boy's nipples.

Subaru arched his back, moaning at Seishirou's touch. "I-I'm glad..."

Seishirou smirked and finally shrugged his jacket off leaving him in his shirt and pants. "I've never seen anyone with skin like yours Subaru-kun."

Subaru reached up again to start undoing Seishirou's shirt now that the jacket was out of the way. Part of him wanted to ask how many people's skin he had seen, but he knew he was being ridiculous, he doubted he was the only person Seishirou had dated. "Hm? What do you mean?"

"We've done practice exams in school Subaru-kun. Realize how many people's skin I've seen?"

Subaru blushed slightly; really glad he hadn't vocalized what he thought. "O-oh...right. That still doesn't explain what you meant though Seishirou-san..." Subaru said as he finished unbuttoning Seishirou's shirt.

A smirk as he shrugged his shirt off. "Let's put it this way Subaru-kun, out of all the people in the world, the only person I want in my bed beside me is you."

Subaru nuzzled into Seishirou's neck. "I'm glad."

"Hmm," His hands moved to the fastenings on Subaru's pants. "You should be." A sly smirk pressed against Subaru's cheek.

Subaru blushed and he replaced his arms around Seishirou's neck, kissing his nose briefly.

"You're adorable when you blush Subaru-kun." He worked Subaru's pants down leaving the younger male in just his boxers.

Subaru's blush darkened and he tightened his arms briefly as his pants were removed. He didn't know if he should remove Seishirou's pants or let him do it himself, he didn't know if he  _could_  do it for him. He definitely still wanted to do this, but it was really embarrassing.

Feeling his partner's arms tighten around him, amber eyes looked down in question. "Subaru-kun? Are you alright?"

Subaru blinked. "Hm? I'm fine, really."

"Are you sure? We don't have to do anything if you don't want to."

Subaru pouted slightly. "I'm fine Seishirou-san, really. Just nervous. But I want to do this."

His lips ghosted the corner of Subaru's mouth. "You act like this is the first time we've done anything Subaru-kun," A warm hand slid under Subaru's boxers and rubbed the hardening flesh there. "Don't be nervous my beautiful one."

Subaru gasped and his hips rolled into the touch. "I...I know that...C-can I remove your pants Seishirou-san?"

"Of course you can, Subaru-kun." He'd have to slowly break Subaru's shyness in the bedroom, his pants felt more constricting than usual.

Subaru shyly reached down and unfastened Seishirou's pants as he had done to his before pushing them down.

The pants were kicked down and joined the rest of the clothes on the floor. Long fingers hooked in the waistband of Subaru's boxers. "Now I'll ask once more, are you sure you want to do this?"

Subaru pouted. "Yes Seishirou-san! I'm sure."

"You're just too cute Subaru-kun."  
Subaru blushed and turned his head to the side. "And you didn't believe me."

"I did, just wanted to make sure it's what Subaru-kun wanted."

"It is Seishirou-san. Honestly."

"Then we shouldn't waste anymore time, Subaru-kun." He captured the teen's lips again as he finally pulled his boxers off.

Subaru kissed back while reaching down to pull Seishirou's boxers off as well.

He broke the kiss and placed his lips by Subaru's ear. "Bedside drawer…you're closer to it than I am."

Subaru blushed then nodded and reached over to open the drawer. A minute later he pulled out the container, giving it to Seishirou. His sly smirk slipped into place as he flipped the lid open and poured some gel onto his fingers, warming it before starting to work the teen open.

Subaru gasped at the initial feeling before slowly adjusting. Normally Seishirou would mess around for longer to draw things out but he kept reminding himself that his little brother was prone to pound on the door and bug him to play or some nonsense. Judging Subaru was ready he slicked his own erection before gently pushing inside of his partner.

Subaru arched his back and leaned up to kiss Seishirou to muffle a moan that was bound to be too loud otherwise. A low groan was lost in the kiss; it was rare for Subaru to be so forward. The older teen steadied them before falling into a slow but steady rhythm.

Subaru hooked his legs around Seishirou to pull him closer, one of his hands moving to tangle in his hair.

Finally breaking the kiss to breathe properly, he locked his amber eyes on Subaru's emerald ones. "You are—something else, Subaru-kun."

"H-how so, Seishirou-san?" Subaru panted.

The smirk on his lips grew wider. "Because you're a totally different person in the bedroom and I love that only I see this side of you."

Subaru blushed. "Y...you're the only one who ever makes me feel like th-this..."

A spark of possession sparked in his amber eyes. "That's a good thing, isn't it Subaru-kun?" Shifting slightly, he quickened his pace a bit and finally reached a hand between them to wrap around Subaru's own neglected erection.

Subaru gasped at the addition of Seishirou's hand before managing a reply. "I...I th-think so."

Somehow, Seishirou had enough composure left to slow down. "You only think so, Subaru-kun?"

Subaru let out a small whine. "S-Seishirou-san~ I-I only say th-at because we're doing th-this with our siblings here for one thing...a-and I u-usually end up feeling l-like I'm overly needy or something around you..."

A soft kiss was placed on the small boy's lips. "Ma-maybe I like you overly needy around me. Means I have an effect on you." He felt his composure slipping out of reach slowly.

"O-of course you have a-an effect on me Seishirou-san! Y-you always have..."

"Hush now." He locked their lips before resuming his previous quicker pace, his composure gone at last.

Subaru wondered briefly how Seishirou thought he would 'hush now' before losing most coherent thought in his mind, moaning into the kiss.

And that's how they continued, mouths locked together getting air from each other as their movements quickened until both of them froze, finally hitting that moment of pure ecstasy. Breaking the kiss and withdrawing from his younger lover, Seishirou collapsed onto his bed, totally spent but satisfied. That was until there was a pounding on the door.

"NII-SAN! MY TV'S BROKEN, CAN I USE YOURS?"

At this he picked up his pillow and covered his face. "I'll kill him."

Subaru turned bright red, hiding against Seishirou's side. "No. you won't. His timing is bad, but it could have been worse."

"Lucky I locked the door." He muttered under his breath. "Go use the one in the living room Fuuma! I'm busy in here."

Subaru didn't know what to do, so he just hugged Seishirou, still blushing in embarrassment at almost being caught.

A soft kiss was pressed to Subaru's forehead. "We should get dressed, before he picks the lock."

"O-okay...I think we should be more concerned with Hokuto or Kamui doing that though...she's been teaching him how to...and if Hokuto did, she wouldn't be quiet for the rest of the week."

"Hmm, Fuuma can too. He's snuck in here to try and raid my sweets collection." The older male got out of bed and started to get dressed, opting instead to dress casual instead of his school uniform. "Anyone asks; I changed, not that it matters to me if they know what we did of course." A playful smirk and a soft glint of amber eyes.

Subaru hit his head against the pillow, blushing again. Great, all three of their siblings could pick a lock, and Seishirou was being a shameless pervert. After a minute of lying there, Subaru got up to put his uniform back on.

It took Seishirou three strides to reach Subaru. He reached around Subaru, wrapping his arms around him from behind. "Do you remember when you said I have a certain effect on you?"

Subaru tilted his head back to look up at him. "Y-yes?"

He smiled down, amber eyes going soft. "You just may have a certain effect on me too."

Subaru smiled before turning in Seishirou's arms to hug him back. "I'm glad."

He sighed and nuzzled into soft raven hair. "When I'm with you I'm different, I can't explain it because you've never really seen the 'real' me so to speak. You're my everything Subaru Sumeragi."

Subaru blinked. "You're my everything too, Seishirou-san, really. And what's the 'real' you then? I want to know everything Seishirou-san, I want to be able to love you fully, but I can't if I don't know everything...so...please?"

A soft sigh. "I believe I told you my mother's a government assassin."

"Yes. And it doesn't bother me as long as she doesn't hurt you or your brother."

At this comment the older male laughed. "Not possible. You see Subaru-kun, she wanted someone in the family business, and call me crazy, but I don't think a seven year old is going to cut it."

"I would hope not! But does that mean she's hurt you then? Or that she wants you to take over?"

"The latter Subaru-kun, I've been training for this since I was fifteen," He paused briefly. "As for hurting me? Not possible, I'm much more…ah, gifted than my mother."

Subaru hugged him tighter. "I'm still fine with that, I don't care. Just don't kill anyone innocent if you can avoid it please?"

"I doubt the government will want to kill innocent people Subaru-kun." He kissed the boy's forehead before pulling away, shoving one hand into his jeans pocket. "Come on, let's go downstairs."

Subaru nodded, more than a little dazed by Seishirou's appearance. Why did he have to be wearing jeans and not his glasses? "...O-okay."

A smirk as he opened the door. "Subaru-kun likes the view I see. I'll have to remember that."

Subaru stopped staring, cheeks flushing. "S-Seishirou-san!" It wasn't his fault his boyfriend was in incredibly good shape and knew how to look good even when casually dressed!

"Whatever is the matter Subaru-kun?"

"Y...you're teasing me...again..." While he definitely wasn't against Seishirou wearing jeans more often, he didn't have to tease him about it...or make him feel like he would end up feeling possessive if he wore it in public...

"I haven't the faintest idea what you're talking about." He headed down the stairs, Subaru in tow.

"ABOUT TIME NII-SAN! WHAT WERE YOU DOING IN THERE THAT WAS SO TOP SECRET!? AND WHY DID YOU CHANGE?!"

Subaru was desperately praying that Hokuto wouldn't make a comment and that Seishirou would evade the question like he often did. If he just admitted it...he wasn't sure if he'd be able to face Fuuma or Kamui ever again.

"Nothing little brothers should worry themselves with. And I changed because I felt like it."

Hokuto met his amber eyes and gave a thumbs up. "We should get going before Grandmother thinks we were eaten by the big bad wolf, ohohohoho!"

Subaru gave a silent sigh of relief. Hokuto, while still being a pervert...didn't actually vocalize it. He leaned up to kiss Seishirou a quick kiss on the cheek. "I'll see you soon Seishirou-san."

Before Subaru could pull away, Seishirou pulled him into a sweet goodbye kiss. "See you tomorrow Subaru-kun, I can pick you up again if you want."

Subaru blushed. "O-okay. Th-thank you Seishirou-san."

"I hate to break you two lovers up, but we need to get going! Say bye Kamui."

"I-I know Hokuto!"

"Bye Fuuma, see you tomorrow! I'm really glad we became friends." Kamui smiled. Fuuma was his first friend.

"SEE YOU TOMORROW KAMUI! NII-SAN! I NEED TO TELL YOU ALL ABOUT KAMUI!"

"I can hardly wait." Those were the last words that were heard before he closed the door.

Once outside, Hokuto grabbed one of Kamui's little hands as they walked. "So Kamui had fun, did you Subaru?"

Subaru took Kamui's other one and smiled. "I'm glad Kamui made a friend. A-and I guess?" How did he answer that? Especially with it being Hokuto.

"I'm glad too. Coincidence that his friend is your boyfriend's little brother?" A devilish gleam glinted in her bright emerald eyes.

Subaru hit his head with his free hand. While he agreed, they were sort of talking as if Kamui wasn't there. "Doubt it."

Kamui looked up at them. "What are you two talking about?"

"Just fate short stuff, nothing you need to worry your little head about. Did you have fun with Fuuma? "

Kamui blinked, his siblings were weird. "…'Kay. Yeah! I did! You saw us when we were playing Brawl, and Fuuma's good at our homework, so you didn't even have to help me that much! And at school, he saw me and talked to me first and we got to talk and all sometimes then!"

"So it seems talking to people in our family first runs in their family, eh Subaru?" Hokuto giggled remembering her twin flailing about when he was approached by Fuuma's older brother after Subaru had walked into him earlier at the subway station.

Subaru blushed. "Seems like it...That was still really embarrassing."

"WELL I DID WARN YOU TO WATCH WHERE YOU WERE GOING, BUT good thing you didn't otherwise you never would've met Sei-chan."

Subaru gave a nervous laugh. Hokuto HAD warned him, though just a tad bit late. But he did meet Seishirou due to it... "I know you did Hokuto."

By the time the three of them got home, it was time for Kamui to go to bed. After putting him to bed and changing into PJs, Hokuto plopped on Subaru's bed. "So really Subaru, did you have fun with Sei-chan today?"

Subaru blushed. "Hokuto~ Do we really have to talk about this? He's my boyfriend, of course we did."

"Aw, I'm so glad you're more accepting of your relationship with him now! When you two first got together you spluttered even at the thought of KISSING HIM never mind sleeping with him. Long as he makes an honest bride out of you I don't care what you two do. Although," She paused for a moment, "Maybe he should teach you how to cook."

Subaru blushed darker and fell back on his bed, covering his face with a pillow. "Hokuto!"

"What? There's no denying it! You two are in love! Shall I spell it out? And you can't deny you two didn't do anything today! HE CHANGED HIS CLOTHES and I know what a pervert Sei-chan can be!"

"I never said I was denying it! But it's embarrassing! Besides...we...we already admitted that...and that's part of what led to us...you know."

Hokuto's eyes turned serious. "Really? He's told you that he loves you?" This was something that made her uneasy. There was something about the way Seishirou carried himself. He was incredibly smart, charming, and handsome sure, but he was also highly possessive and protective of Subaru. He had once taken down a group of four teenagers by himself that had stolen Subaru's book bag. Granted, he could know the weak spots of a human body from his medical school teachings, but Hokuto didn't think this was the case this time.

Subaru nodded. "I-I had accidentally implied it when I was talking to him, he asked for confirmation, and he said that he loves me after checking if what he felt w-would count...And Hokuto, I know you're worried about something with him. Tell me? I think I know what it is, but I'm not going to say anything about it unless I know that's what you're concerned about."

Hokuto fidgeted on the bed. "I-I don't know Subaru. I like Sei-chan, really I do. He's usually nice, we have a good laugh, and he's a friend. But there's something about him that screams dangerous. Like this is someone you don't want to cross. I just want to make sure he sees YOU and not a plaything."

"I know, and there is...it's because of his mother basically...he explained it to me after because he said I didn't know the 'real' him, so I asked what that was and he explained." Subaru hesitated. This really wasn't his right to tell, and he didn't want Hokuto to freak out...

Sensing her brother's uneasiness, she dropped it, partially. "If you don't feel comfortable with telling me Subaru, don't, BUT," She paused briefly, "I do want your word that IF he ever hurts you, you tell me because if he does, well then, he'll answer to me. Also, can you say without hesitation that he sees you as his other half as you see him?"

Subaru smiled. "Thanks Hokuto. I give you my word that IF Seishirou-san ever hurts me, I will tell you, and yes, I can say that he sees me as his other half like I do with him. He proved that to me, especially today."

Satisfied, at least for now, she hugged her twin. "Well then goodnight Subaru, do try to get more than three hours of sleep even though it's Friday night?" She kissed his forehead lightly before exiting the room to her own.

"I'll try Hokuto." Once she left the room, Subaru grabbed his phone and stared at it for a minute. He didn't want to disturb Seishirou, but he wanted to talk to him...partially about what Hokuto asked. He sighed, he doubted Seishirou would be asleep yet, and if he was, Subaru could always feel guilty about it for tomorrow, so he went ahead and dialed his number.

Long fingers curled around the phone and upon seeing the number, a smirk rested on his lips. "To what do I owe the pleasure of this late call, Subaru-kun?" As he spoke he typed a few things on his computer. Now that Fuuma was in bed and had shut the hell up, he could concentrate.

Subaru bit his lip. He hoped he hadn't distracted or woken him. "Sorry, I don't think I did, but I...I didn't wake you or anything, did I Seishirou-san? It's just...I wanted to talk to you..."

"No, I don't usually go to bed until around midnight Subaru-kun, you didn't wake me," A pause as he fought the urge to give the printer a good kick for not obeying the command. "Actually after listening to my brother ramble on for about 3 hours straight about his friend Kamui, your voice is like a refreshing drug," Another pause as the printer FINALLY decided to print his essay. "So what's on your mind, Subaru-kun? I don't think you've ever called me this late, ever."

"...Okay...Fuuma talked about Kamui for that long? Kamui did sort of the same...Anyways. That's beside the point. After Kamui was put to bed, Hokuto came in and talked to me...she still likes you and all, but she did say you were dangerous and was basically just really worried. I told her that you had explained it to me, and I kind of wanted to tell her, but I...I didn't think it was my place to basically..."

"So it would seem your twin is quite perceptive, hmm? She's right Subaru-kun, I am dangerous. I am an assassin after all. But she needn't worry about you or your adorable little brother that my nuisance of a brother has taken a liking to; you're safe as far as I can see," He paused for a moment to take off his glasses. "Don't keep secrets from your sister now Subaru-kun. If you want to tell her, tell her. I couldn't care less."

"Yeah. That's another thing she had basically asked and I told her you were fine basically. If you're sure you're okay with me telling her, I will tomorrow. I just wanted to make sure. You had told me privately, so yeah..."

"I'm fine with it. However, shouldn't you be heading to bed Subaru-kun? You never get sleep and I won't have your sister blaming me for keeping you up."

Subaru gave a nervous laugh. Both his twin and boyfriend knew his sleep patterns too well. "Yeah...I probably should...Good night Seishirou-san...I-I love you."

An honest smile tugged at his lips although Subaru couldn't see it. "Good night Subaru-kun, I love you too."

Subaru smiled at his end as well. "Bye."

There was a soft click and he placed his own phone back on the charger. He was glad he had finished the bulk of his homework because right now he didn't think he was capable of thinking logically.

Omake:

"Geez Subaru! Even as an adult you still need me to take care of you! This place is an eyesore! What on earth do you and Sei-chan DO IN THIS PLACE?!" There were clothes scattered everywhere. "Honestly, Kamui and I live ABOVE you and his brother is right next door seriously Subaru!" She paused. "Speaking of Kamui, him and Fuuma should be home any second. Think they'll know to come here? IT IS SEI-CHAN'S BIRTHDAY."

"I know. Seishirou's been busy at the hospital this week and I've been getting a lot of work recently since it's my final year and I'm in most of my harder classes now. So basically we get tired and forgetful. I would hope they would, or at least Fuuma-san. I hope Seishirou likes what I got him..."

The door opened and in walked sixteen year old Fuuma with a fifteen year old Kamui in tow. "I could think of many things you could give my brother Subaru-san and he'd love them all."

"FUUMA-SAN! You really are almost as bad as him! None of those are what I'm getting him!" Subaru exclaimed.

Kamui lightly hit him on the arm. "You seriously are a pervert you know? And don't be expecting any of those for yours."

"Hey I am nothing like my perverted older brother! I'm ten times better! OW!"

"What was that dearest brother? Remind me who helps you pay for rent in your apartment? Now if you don't mind, I'd like to get in my own and see my husband, hmm? I've been on my feet all day." He pushed past his brother and Kamui, discarding his coat and bag onto the couch before embracing Subaru tightly. "Hello dear, how was your day?"

Subaru hugged him back smiling. "Hello, happy birthday again Seishirou. It was okay, busy, but okay. Yours?

"Long. I've been on my feet all day. Oh really, it's my birthday already? Ah the things one forgets when they get old."

"For someone that claims to be old Nii-san you throw one hell of a punch." Fuuma rubbed his head where his brother had hit it.

"Seishirou. You're not old. But if you've been on your feet all day, you can sit and open your presents."

Seishirou flopped onto the couch. "Subaru! Sit next to your husband! I'm almost set with the cake. Kamui, you and your boyfriend come give me a hand. I sorta went overboard on the cake."

Subaru did as he was told. "I know; I was planning on it." He had seen the cake earlier and Hokuto wasn't lying. She did go overboard with the cake.

Kamui sighed as he dragged Fuuma into the kitchen. "Okay. How overboard did you go exactly though?"

"Well it's not as big as their wedding cake but…." Hokuto motioned to a double layer chocolate and strawberry cake.

A long arm slung around Subaru's shoulders pulling him close. "I hope you and your sister didn't go too overboard. Having you is enough, though I won't say no to sweets."

Subaru blushed. "It was mostly Hokuto since I still can't cook much. But she didn't go too crazy."

"I meant with whatever it is you bought me Subaru." With Kamui's and Fuuma's Hokuto's cake was brought out. "ISN'T IT MARVELOUS?!"

"Oh...Um...whoops?" Subaru gave a nervous laugh. They kinda did... "Well you two always go overboard on mine, and us on hers, so it's only fair..."

Kamui sighed. "We know it is Hokuto."

"Well I'll make sure you get rewarded nicely Subaru. Oh my, my one and only sister-in law went all out!"

"OF COURSE SEI-CHAN! I even bought a new dress for the part ohohoho!"  
Fuuma gave Kamui a nudge. "Cheer up; we can go over to my place in a minute."

Subaru blushed. "No. It's your birthday, no rewarding me for that."

Kamui looked up at him and gave a small smile. "Okay. I'm fine though, really. It's just Hokuto always makes marvelous food. Neither her or Seishirou need any form of ego boost."

"My brother is worse than your sister, Kamui when it comes to ego boosts. I still don't know how your brother puts up with him."

"I know. But both of them ARE bad. I don't know how Subaru puts up with it either. I think it's because he can tolerate almost anything..."

A playful pout occupied the man's lips. "If I want to pay back my sweet Subaru for what he got me I will."

Subaru hit his head lightly on Seishirou's shoulder. "Fine..."

Hokuto snapped a picture of the couple on the couch before handing the man a large wrapped box. "Well go on Subaru, give him your present! That way he can open it, we can have cake, then the three of us will leave you two alone."

Subaru nodded and got up to go get his present. He came back with a few smaller boxes wrapped together with a ribbon. "Here Seishirou."

Wrapping paper was scattered as he revealed a gorgeous handmade kimono from Hokuto and a watch and his favorite book series from Subaru. "Thank you dear." A pair of soft lips touched Subaru's cheek.

"Ohohohohoho! Subaru has a matching one Sei-chan! Now have some cake!"

Subaru blushed and smiled. "You're welcome. Glad you like them."

Picking up a piece of cake on his fork he nudged it against Subaru's lips. "Can't have you sister's amazing cooking go to waste, can we?"

Subaru blinked but automatically parted his lips to eat it. He didn't care for many sweets, but he liked cake and it would make Seishirou happy.

A warm hand was placed on Subaru's cheek before a pair of familiar lips leaned in and were placed over the younger male's.

"Well then, we can all see were this is going, I'll be heading upstairs now. Kamui, you coming with me or going with your boo?"

Subaru lightly kissed back, only hesitating slightly with their siblings there. But if they were leaving, who cared?

Kamui immediately frowned but thought for a moment before responding. "Fuuma."

"Then stop staring at them and get going, Lord knows you can do the same thing at his place," Hokuto grabbed her bag and started towards the door. "Happy birthday again Sei-chan! Enjoy your REAL present from Subaru! Ohohoho!"

"Hokuto!" Kamui blushed and proceeded to drag Fuuma out the door wanting to be far away from both of his siblings.

Fuuma protested. "Hey, maybe I wanted to stay, pick up some tips…."

"No. You are NOT watching my brother do that. Besides...y-you're fine."

"Eh? They're only kissing or are you implying more perverted stuff, Kamui?"

"Right now they are. Your brother is beyond perverted, and regardless, I don't really enjoy you watching my brother kissing yours."

"Aw Kamui, are you jealous? Think I may fall for your brother? Let me tell you, I'd be dead if I ever tried."

Kamui frowned. "No I'm not jealous you idiot! And I know you would be. Twice."

"You think that low of me Kamui? I have no interest in your brother; he's too old for me. Aside from that, my brother would MANGLE me, so if you were going to kill me you'd have to dig me up first. Besides," He paused to kiss the shorter male on the cheek, "I like you a lot more anyways."

Kamui blushed again before hugging him around the waist. "I said I didn't actually think you were! It's just as a hypothetical thing..."

"Hush, they are right next door, we don't want to worry Subaru-san, now do we?"

Kamui frowned. "I know that."

"Then let's go to my apartment and be the well behaved couple, shall we?" Fuuma unlocked his apartment door and gestured for Kamui to go inside.

Kamui sighed but went in. "Sure."

"Want to watch TV Kamui? Or do homework?" The older male teased as he followed Kamui inside.

Kamui rolled his eyes but smiled. "You're ridiculous, you know that? Though, speaking of homework, did you ever turn in your seven page long essay that was due last week?"

The taller team pouted. "I am not ridiculous and nope! Homework is stupid."

Kamui facepalmed. "Yes you are, and you DO realize that all the essays you write this year count for almost half your grade, right?"

"Well damn, I'll have to be tutored by you, won't I?" He kissed Kamui's cheek before plopping down on the couch and flipping on the TV.

Kamui gave a little smile and sat next to Fuuma, curling up slightly. "Guess so."

An arm wrapped around Kamui's shoulder. "Well I'm counting on you to get me through this year then!"  
"Then you better listen when I tutor you and actually DO your other homework, okay?"

"Fine love, I promise." The two teens cuddled together in the glow of the TV, trying to get involved in the movie playing.

~#~

Subaru waited until the other three had left before kissing back fully, trying to ignore his embarrassment.

As soon as their guests were gone, Seishirou opted to deepen the kiss, slowly feeling Subaru relax against him.

Subaru reached up and wrapped his arms around Seishirou's neck.

A moment or so later Seishirou broke the kiss. "Bedroom." That was all he said before scooping Subaru into his arms.

Subaru nodded. "O-okay."

A smirk as he was carried to the bedroom the door closing behind them. "So what was Hokuto-chan talking about? My real gift hmm?"

Subaru blushed. "U-um...s-sex. A-and a few months ago I think, she set it up so that you don't have to work at all tomorrow unless there's a massive emergency, and I don't have classes tomorrow either..."

Amber eyes widened in surprise. "And here I was thinking of the same thing to repay you, since I know how well you love it when I work you out good."

Subaru's cheeks turned close to neon red as his emerald eyes widened as well. "Seishirou-san!"

He bumped his nose against Subaru's before finally removing his glasses. "So embarrassed your back to adding the -san again, are we Subaru?"

Subaru turned his head to the side nodding. "O-of course I am! I-I didn't even mean to, it just slipped out..."

"But why are you now? I seem to remember a day nine years ago when you slept with me with our siblings right downstairs."

"I still had -san attached to your name then! B-besides, they were working on homework first fairly far away and chances are they'd blast the video game volume! A-and y-your wording."

"Oh Subaru, you really are one in a million, I'm glad I found you though." The hardness of his amber eyes softened as he looked at the young man underneath him.

Subaru smiled. "I'm glad you found me too, I really am Seishirou."

A smirk answered Subaru's smile. "You trust I'll never kill you, your sister, or your brother one day then Subaru?"

Subaru blushed lightly. "Of course I do. You told me before that you need me in your life and that I'm your everything. You also said that Kamui and I are safe as far as you could see...y-you also have told me that you love me repeatedly. A-and you like Hokuto, Kamui makes your brother happy. And despite any of that anyways, I love you and that automatically means I trust you..."

Despite his training as an assassin, even he couldn't hide the honest smile that tugged at his lips. "That's true Subaru. Although my brother still annoys me. But I love you too and because of that as long as I'm with you, no one will ever hurt you."

Subaru leaned up and kissed Seishirou's nose. "Thank you Seishirou."

Seishirou raised an eyebrow. "A kiss on the nose Subaru? Come on now you're not exactly a shy teenager anymore are you?"

Subaru rolled his eyes but wrapped his arms around Seishirou's neck and pulled him down into a kiss.

Smiling against Subaru's lips, once again the pair of them began the ancient dance their bodies knew so well.

 


End file.
